


A Day On The Bridge

by CaptainDunsel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDunsel/pseuds/CaptainDunsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question got a slightly puzzled look going around among the rest of the bridge crew. <em>There weren't any extra seats on the bridge, so unless the captain would be willing to give up his, then...</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day On The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's a little something I've been meaning to post for a while now... Just a silly little drabble-ish thing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

McCoy walked out of the turbolift and on to the bridge. No-one really paid any mind to that though, since the doctor coming to the bridge was nothing new, but the captain was an exception.  
"Hi, Bones," Jim greeted him with a bright smile, "You are not on duty, are you?"  
"No, just got off," McCoy replied nonchalantly, "Why?"  
"Then maybe you could sit down for a while?" Jim asked - the question got a slightly puzzled look going around among the rest of the bridge crew. _There weren't any extra seats on the bridge, so unless the captain would be willing to give up his, then...  
_ "Alright," said McCoy, and started walking towards Jim, who got up from his chair - a few eye rolls passed among the others. _Of course he would._

McCoy sat on the captain's chair, and the captain sat down on to his lap - this raised a few eyebrows, but even they lowered quite quickly - then McCoy's arms wrapped around Jim's waist, as the captain found a comfortable position.  
The crew got back to their normal routines - Kirk _was_ the captain, and as long as the doctor's presence didn't interrupt their work, it was really their own business how they wanted to sit - even if it did cause a little giggling. All in good humour, of course.

These normal routines, however, didn't have time to go on for very long before they were suddenly interrupted by a very scolding _"Bones!"_ shouted from the captain's direction - it got everyone to turn their heads to discover a very offended-looking captain and a _not-so-innocent_ -looking, sniggering CMO.  
"Stop that!" Kirk practically yelled.  
"Stop what, _Captain?_ " McCoy asked, barely keeping a poker face as he put a teasing emphasis on the last word.  
" _Stop tickling me!_ " Jim continued, holding himself above the doctor, supporting his weight with his arms - his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was squeezing the armrests of the captain's chair.  
"It's not my fault you're so damn ticklish," McCoy muttered under his breath, his poker face holding better this time as he signalled for the younger man to sit back down.

Cautiously Jim lowered himself back onto McCoy's lap, and the doctor wrapped his hands tighter around the man's waist. The crew turned their heads away from the scene they had just witnessed, and returned to their regular duties once more - and for a while there _was_ peace and silence on the bridge, until another shout cut through the air: _"Bones!"  
_ " _What_?" McCoy asked as if oblivious, but his inability to hide his grin gave him away.  
" _You know exactly what_ \- stop tickling me or I'll punch you!" Jim threatened, twisting his torso so he was facing McCoy. The doctor was unperturbed.  
"Easy there kid, or you'll end up hurting yourself," he laughed, ruffling Jim's hair. Jim pulled his head away.  
"Oh yeah? Wanna see who'll end up hurt, old man?" he asked, mischief gleaming on the corner of his eye.  
"Your bark is worse than your bite, and even that's nothing great," McCoy grinned.  
"Yeah? You wanna go at it right now and we'll see who bites?"

At this point the rest of those on the bridge turned their eyes on Spock, silently pleading him to do something - they didn't know if what the captain had suggested was innocent or not, and they seemed to collectively agree no-one wanted to. Spock didn't see their gazes, but perhaps he had somehow felt them on his back, because soon he stood up and audibly cleared his throat.  
"May I remind the captain that he is still on duty, and punching a fellow officer is a court martial offense?"  
Jim and McCoy turned to look at the Vulcan.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry," Jim said, smiling apologetically as looked around the bridge at his crew, "As you were".  
Spock nodded slightly and sat back down to his station. Jim on the other hand settled back onto McCoy's lap, knowing that between them there was now an unspoken truce - indeed, McCoy just gently wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, no tricks no games. The doctor settled his chin on Jim's shoulder.  
" _Green-blooded buzzkill,_ " he muttered into Jim's ear, and the captain could barely hold back a laugh.


End file.
